I don't have super powers!
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: Kristel Logans is a new student at Sky High, but what her and her mother don't know is that Sky High is a school for super heros. Let's just find out what happens. Will she fit in? How will she get along with the other students? LashxOC
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I sure have a lot of plot bunnies. I wish they would die or something for at least a year or two while I finish writing my already startedstories. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. BTW, I am going to finish my other Sky High fic that's in-progress.

* * *

As Kristel and her mother sat at the computer looking at schools that Kristel could go to, Kristel remembered the conversation they had had on the way up there last Saturday.

_"Mom, do we have to go very far?" asked Kristel Logans. Her and her mother were in the car driving from San Diego._

_"Yes dear," her mother replied. "You know we do."_

_It was true. Kristel knew that they they had to leave the city and start over again._

_The reason for this was her father. Kristel's father is a villian who was wanted in three countries and Australia. Her mother figured that they could move to Maxville._

_They'd be safe there, thought Kristel's mom. The Commander and Jetstream lived there. Plus Kristel could get a good education at one of the schools here._

As they sat there Gena--that was Kristel's mom--thought she had found an awesome school for her daughter. Sky High.

_Powerful Education. Covers all subjects: History, math, english, Mad Science, and much more. Two floors. Library covers all of second floor. Computers cover about a quater of the second floor._

Or at least that's what was on the site. It didn't have a picture of the school, but Gena thought it looked pretty average. Mad science was the only thing that seemed to puzzle her. She shrugged it off by telling herself that the school board must have meant chemistry by mad science.

Gena glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:00. "Kristel, it's time for you to go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. I'm going to enroll you in your new school and then we're going to buy you school supplies." It was nearing the end of summer vacation and Kristel couldn't wait to meet new friends.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

_**Rihana**_


	2. Chapter 2

That was quick. Second chapter in one day.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Kristel got up at six and decided to write all of her friends back in San Diego. She got on the computer and e-mailed them all. By the time she had finished with that, it was about seven thirty. She got dressed in a black dress with black and lime green striped socks. She also had lime green tennis shoes to match the socks. The dress looked like the one Jinx wears. (A/N: Those of you who watch Teen Titans know who I'm talking about.) Her midnight black hair was up in a bun. Kristel then got undressed. 

"_This _is what I'm going to wear on the first day of school," she whipered to herself. She proceeded to get dressed in clothing more apropriot for the day that lay ahead.

She went down stairs to get some breakfast. "Yum," she complimented. Her mother made pancakes and they smelled delioucious. Kristel's mother is a wonderful cook. Everything she makes is extrodinary.

After Kristel finished off the whole plater--bTW, that's about ten pancakes--she headed back upstairs to brush her teeth. When she opened the mirror to find the tooth paste she came across lime green hair dye. She planned on wearing it in her hair on the first day of school. Kristel wouldn't mind having her hair with lime green highlights all the time. It would be kinda cool, but her mother wouldn't let her. Kristel was lucky to have gotten this. She had to beg her mother to let her get it. The only reason Gena got it for Kristel is the fact that is washable.

"Are you ready to go, Kris?" called her mom from downstairs.

"Um..." paused Kristel, glancing at her tooth brush that didn't have tooth paste on it yet. "All most," she called down.

"Well hurry up! I'm supposed to meet your new principle in an hour and half," Gena called up the stairs. "I need to pick up a few things the store and then clean up the place." Gena paused. "She said she wanted to meet here for some reason." Kristel jumped the last two steps from the floor. "Why don't you clean up the living room and kitchen and I'll return in about a half hour. Okay, Sweetie?"

Kristel nodded. Her mother kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thanks,"said Genaas she walked out the door.

Kristel started to clean the house, thinking about her new school.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

BTW, her name is pronounced _chris-TELL_

_**Rihana**_


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Gena stared, entranced, as Kristel's new principle left.

"What kind of name is 'Powers'?" Gena asked herself. She shrugged it off as she had with the Mad Science. Gena looked for her daughter so they could go buy school supplies.

There was suddenly a loud growling sound.

_And then get lunch_, Gena thought to herself.

* * *

"Get up, Sleepyhead!" Gena called to her daughter from the other side of the door.

Finally! The long awaited day! The first day of school!

Kristel got up and got dressed in the black dress earlier mentioned. She slipped on her black and lime green striped socks and her lime green shoes. She then headed to the bathroom to highlight her hair and put it up in a bun.

Kristel went to get some breakfast--a slice of toast and some milk--then proceeded up stairs to do her make-up and brush her teeth.

After she finished getting ready she stood infront of the mirror on her door. She grinned. "Now all I need is a pair of fangs or a broomstick." She did resemble that of a vampire or a witch.

"Bye Mom," called Kristel she headed to the bus stop. When she got there she met two other kids. "Hi," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Kristel."

"I'm Leyla," said the girl as she shook Kristel's hand.

"And I'm Will," added the boy after Leyla elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nice to meet you both," replied Kristel.

After some silence, Leyla spoke up. "What are your powers, Kristel?"

"You can call me Kris," said Kristel, absent mindedly, the question obviously not registering. "Wait... Pow-ers?" Her face fell. Uh-oh.

Before anything else could be said the bus arrived. Kristel got on first and made her way toward the back so she could contemplate the mess she had gotten herself into.

"How could you the obvious signs!" asked an obviously angered Kristel to the window at the back of the bus. "_Sky_ High for one. I mean, what kind of _ordinary_ school calls itself _Sky_ High? And with a subject call _Mad_ Science. How didn't I see? PLus, the principle's name is _Powers_ of all things..."

Kristel was too busy beating herself up about the whole thing to realize they were nearing a "cliff". She about died when the bus started to fall. "Smooth! If you had recognized the signs in the first place you might live to see another day!" she scolded herself in a whisper.

The rest of the bus...flight?...went in silence. All the while Kristel wondered how to escape alive.

The bus finally landed on a...floating island? Kristel hung her head in defeat as she stepped out of the bus. Now how was she going to get out alive? Oh well... Too late to think about that now.

_The breeze feels nice_, thought Kristel. That was until she realized that the whole group was being gathered closer together and the "breeze" was circling them.

When the stopped a chbby teen boy stood in front of the group and another tall lanky boy flipped--slinky-style--down the front stairs.

"I'm Lash and this is Speed," introduced the slinky. "We're the welcoming commitee. Now, where's that fifteen dollar new student fee?" he demanded as he stretched out his black and white sleeved arm.

"There wasn't anything in the handbood about a new student fee," argued a kid.

"That's because they're making it all up," yelled Kristel. "They're bluffing."

"Nice call kid," came a voice coming toward them.

Kristel knew that voice. "Yancy!" Yancy was one of Kristel's best friends in San Diego. He move at the end of seventh grade. Or the end of sixth grade for her. She hadn't seen him since.

"Hey Kris," he greeted as he bound up to her, tail wagging.

Maybe it wasn't going to be horrible after all.

"I didn't know you went here," said Kristel, hugging her friend.

"Yep," he said, letting go. "Mom wanted me to 'make friends' so I'd have somebody to hang with here." He rolled his eyes.

Kristel giggled. She knew he always had problems with that. "What's your power?"

"I can transform into a cat--a blue tiger--but that's not my actual power. It's apparently considered an abnormalty here as well. No, my power is turning invisible. With that and my cat-like reflexes, I managed to make hero. What about you?"

"I don't have powers. I shouldn't even be here. My mother signed me up unknowingly. And-"

"The fifteet dollars, then we'll leave," interupted Lash who was either bored or annoyed...or both.

"Go away or you'll regret it," replyed an annoyed Kristel.

"Oh no, a goth! I'm so scared!" retoreted Lash.

"I'll take it from here, boys," said a girl who came from around the corner.

Lash and Speed left, but Kristel noticed Lash glance back at her.

"Bye Kris!" called Yancy as he headed inside.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

_**Rihana**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! New chapter is up. Hope you like it._

* * *

_

_I guess this year won't be _all_ that bad. I mean, I'm not alone here anymore. Yancy and I are like brother and sister. So I have a friend here now. And I know Will and Layla too. This might actually be a good school year._

Kristel was in the gym for orientation with Will, Layla, and the other freshman. "So good luck, and a great year," finished Principle Powers. "Comets, away," she said as she "cometed" away.

All the students' attention was cast toward the center of the gym as Coach Boomer appeared. "Power Placement is how we decide if your to become a hero or a sidekick. Now every year I always have a bunch of whiner babies who think they seem fit to question their placement."

"Will he stop droninig and just get on with it?" I whispered to Will who started sniggering.

"You!" I didn't see who Boomer pointed at but I thought he was addressing Will. "What's your name?"

"L-L-Larry," the kid replied. Good. Not Will.

"Little Larry...Get up here and show me your power," ordered Boomer. Larry transformed into his rock form. "Car!" called Boomer as he clicked his stop watch. A car fell from its supension on the ceiling. Larry caught it as it fell. "Ooh...Big Larry... Hero!"

"He likes that then he'll love this," said a cocky blonde haired boy as he marched over to Boomer.

"Did I say that you were next?"

"Watch and be amazed Coach Boomer." He did his little thing to power up.

"Any day now super star," said Boomer in an annoyed tone.

"I'm doin' it."

"Doin' what?"

"Glowing."

"I don't think so."

"Well if you could, maybe, turn off these lights or cup your hands around your eyes and look really close."

"Sidekick," said Boomer.

"Are you sure you want to-" the blonde started but was cut off by Boomer.

"SIDEKICK!" yelled Boomer, blowing him into the wall. "Purple chick."

Finally Boomer got to Kristel. "You! Witch spawn!"

"Do you actually try to embarrass the kids more than nessesary?" asked Kristel when she got up to Boomer. "Do you have some kind of sick pleasure in scaring us more than needed?"

"Will you get on with it?" asked Boomer clearly aggravated.

"The truth is I haven't figured out my powers yet," expalined Kristel. "So I'll just be over here with the other sidekicks."

"Wow," said Layla when Kristel got over by the other sidekicks. "That was brave."

"Dumb really," Kristel replied.

"You stood up to Boomer though," said the blond boy. "I'm Zack," he said holding out his hand.

"Kristel," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm Maj," said the purple chick. "Lovin' your outfit by the way," said Maj gesturing to the green and black outfit Kristel had on.

"So, you really have no idea what your power is, Kris?"

"Of course she doesn't," said another boy. "Name's Ethan," he introduced himself.

"Why else would I have done that?" asked Kristel.

* * *

So, did you like it? plz r&r.

_**Rihana**_


	5. Chapter 5

Next part here! All you wondering about Kristel's powers--if she has any--this chapter is for you!

* * *

Kristel was hanging out with Zack and Ethan when Lash and Speed came over and started bullying them. "So, your the sidekick that admitted she didn't have any powers huh?" Speed said as he pushed her up against a wall. 

"Yeah. So what about it?" she said kicking Speed right where the sun don't shine, then kicking him in both shins.

"Should we shove you in a locker first?" asked Speed after he had recovered from the hits.

Too late for that. Lash already had already stuffed Zack into a locker and was starting to shove Ethan into another one.

"Knock it off Lash." Kristel glared at him taking in his long lanky form, his shaggy hair, and his stripped sleeves.

Just then Speed grabbed her and proceeded to shove her in the locker.

"Knock it off!" Kristel screamed throwing a well-aimed kick right into Speed's jaw.

"C'mon Speed. Knock it off and let's go. We can't waste our time on this...this..." Lash seemed to be struggling for air as well as words. He finally took a breath and finished the sentence. "...sidekick," he finished.

The words _Beautiful vampire_ somehow found their way into Kristel's head while Lash couldn't figure out what to say. She shook her head. "That was weird," she muttered to herself.

"Everything alright over here?" Yancy asked, bounding around the corner just as Lash and Speed turned into a different hallway. "Thought I heard screaming."

"Everything's fine Yancy," said Kristel as she got Zack and Ethan out of the lockers.

The next class was PE. "Lash? Speed? Heros or villians?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Villians," replied Speed. Lash just nodded.

"Why do I even ask?" mumbled Boomer as he wrote something on his clipboard. "Choose your heros," he commanded.

"Stronghold and Pea--" started Lash but Speed cut him off.

"Kristel Logans!" shouted Speed.

"Great," mumbled Kristel. She made her way to the gym floor. After watching the last citizen get mulched she kind of figured what to do and what not to do. "_This_ should be fun," she sighed as she rolled her eyes. _Do they just like to pick on me because I have no powers or what?_, she thought.

"Can't see me, can't catch me!" taunted Speed as he shot around the floor like a pinball.

He was right about one thing. They couldn't see him, but Will could catch him.

Suddenly, Kristel saw the blured figure of Speed come into clear view. He was running at light speed but Kristel saw it as you and I would see a normal person running. Just as suddenly as he came into view he blured out again and threw her back into the wall. Her head hit the hardest. Her vision swam in and out as she tried to stay concious. She got back up a second later. Now she was really angry.

Thunder roared outside and rain beat against the gym windows. Lightning flashed in the distance.

Kristel saw Lash's eyes flash from her to the window then back to her. He also had kind of a scared look to him.

"That's right," she said coming ever closer to him. "Be afraid," she whispered. The thunder died down and the lighting stopped flashing as she whispered those words. "Be VERY afraid," she roared.

Just then the wind howled and whistled through the gym chilling everyone to the bone. Rain pounded on the window harder than before. Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

Yancy, who was in the stands, was staring out the window and saw the lighting hit. It hit a tree out side but didn't start a fire because it was raining so hard.

Kristel manipulated the wind that was in the gym. She took wind and funneled it until it resembled a tornado. The wind outside kept pounding on the window, forcing it open. The gym floor became so slippery and wet that Speed went slipping around the gym causing everyone to laugh and Lash had to grab onto the lamp post on the gym floor to keep from falling on his face.

Kristel took all the wind and a spun it all into the wind funnel to make it larger. She also sent it to suck up all the water on the floor to make it stronger. (So she says. I really think she didn't want to see Lash get hurt.) She then sent it toward Lash and Speed. They got sucked up into the funnel of water, wind, leaves, and the rest of the mess that was on the floor.

Will decided to take this chance to save the "citizen" before it got mulched.

A second later, the Heros won!

"Lash! Speed! Hit the showers!" called Sonic Boom.

Kristel looked at Lash before he left. He seemed dazed and shaken. "That was a great game!" she called. "We should do it again sometime!"

She didn't get a reply out loud but in her thoughts more or less. _That was awesome. I l-lo-love...loved it._

_

* * *

_

I'm sure you all loved that. Definatly a darker chapter, but hey, all's well that ends well, right? 

Love,

_**Rihana**_


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is basically just a recap of what's happened.

* * *

When Kristel got home she told told her mother of her new school. "Mom you won't believe what kind of school you enrolled me in," she said as she entered the house.

"What kind of school?" asked her mother as Kristel plopped down on the couch.

"Well, it's a super hero school."

"I knew it seemed too quaint to be normal," said Gena coming over to the couch and sitting down. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I'll start with the bus ride and then save the best part of the day for the last." Her mother nodded. "The bus ride seemed normal, but you know that road that the workers just seemed to stop working on? The one that no one could go on because it was a drop?" Gena nodded again. "Well, the bus went off of that like a ramp or something and then it flew to school like a jet plane." Kristel paused for a second. "Then at school we had 'Power Placement'. The students get put classified as a hero or a side-kick. Obviously I was made sidekick because I had--have no powers." Kristel paused again, thinking. "Oh yeah!" She suddenly remebered something. "I met Yancy there too."

"Yancy?" asked her mother. Gena remember the name but couldn't place it.

"You know... My best friend from San Diego who moved when I was going into the seventh grade?"

"Yancy!" cried her mother as she suddenly remebered. "Okay, yeah."

"Well, he can transform into a tiger, but that's not really his power. He can turn invisible." Kristel paused for a third time trying to remember where she left off. "And in PE we have a game called 'Save the CItizen' and guess what? I was a hero along with Will Stronghold and we won! I even have a power! I can control the weather!"

"That's awesome, Kris!" exclaimed Gena embracing her daughter in a hug.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

**_Rihana_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, y'all. It's been awhile since my last update. This is going to be a little short. I'm getting bored with this and mihgt have another chapter, homecoming, and then the actual _plot _plot.

* * *

The next day was totally normal...up until lunch. 

"Aren't you coming to lunch, Kris?" asked Yancy.

"I'll be there in a second, Yance," Kristel answered back. "Just have to grab something from my locker." That 'second' turned into about ten minutes. She was looking for her math book so she could work on some of her homework,but she couldn't find it. She finally found it behind one of her books. "Honestly, only the first day of school and I've already made a huge mess of my locker," she muttered to herself.

When she finally did enter the cafeteria, she found it was in major chaos. Fireballs were going every which way and people were crowded around in excited clusters.

Kris looked around only to find Yancy over by Will, Layla, Magenta, and Zach on the other side of the chaotic mess. She tried to cross but found herself faced with a fireball coming straight for her. She braced herself for impact but found herself being dragged out of the way by a striped arm.

"Thank you," she said when she was finally released. She looked around only to see Lash. Lash had a smug grin on his face. Before he could utter the words "Your welcome," Kristel demanded, "You started this, didn't you?"

"No," he said in an innocent voice.

"Right," she said totally unconvinced. "Tell it to somebody who cares." She started to walk off, but as an after thought walked back. "Ya know Lash, I might be more into you if you stopped hanging around with _them_," she said gessturing to Speed, Gwen, and Penny.

He gave her a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me' then muttered, "Yeah right," and turned away.

The gym settled down and Kristel was about to go see her friends before words surfaced in her mind. '_Homecoming...Royal Pain_' Kristel also realized that the words were in a female voice.

"What the?" Kristel muttered to herself. That sounded like Gwen's voice. Kristel sighed and walked over to her friends to eat lunch.

Kristel's next class was with Mr. Boy. She was still a side-kick even though she had shown extreme power in PE the day before.

Principle Powers talked Sonic Boom into re-classifying her as a hero, but it seemed that Kristel could only use her powers when she was really upset or angry, so Kris stayed a sidekick. Boomer told her that she could become a hero once she figured out how to tap into her power sometime other then when she was upset or angry.

* * *

Short? Sure. But I didn't know what else to put. Oh well...I might get the next one or two up tonight...or maybe I should get back to work on _Secrets in the Raging Flames_? Anyway, R&R. 

_**Rihana**_


End file.
